Photo couleur
by Salcilia
Summary: Remus et Harry font le tri dans les affaires de Sirius après la mort de ce dernier. Harry tombe sur une photo des Maraudeurs, que Remus connaît bien. "Tu me racontes? -Quoi? -Vous."
1. Prologue

Photo couleur

_Lorsque Remus entra dans la chambre de Sirius, il découvrit Harry assis par terre, une photo entre les doigts. Elle était froissée, un peu vieillie, mais Remus la reconnut. C'était la photo qu'ils avaient prise au début de leur septième année, avec Kate, Lucy et Lily.  
Sirius et James se tenaient par les épaules, Lucy était derrière le groupe, sur le banc de pierre, et levait haut le poing droit, comme pour dire au monde combien ils étaient heureux. Elle riait. Son bras gauche était posé sur l'épaule de Peter, adossé à son côté, et le serrait contre elle. Lui, les bras croisés, tournait la tête vers l'objectif en haussant un sourcil. Lily était derrière James et avait posé le menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle souriait avec douceur et lui paraissait particulièrement heureux. Kate, les mains derrière le dos (emprisonnées dans celles de Remus), tentait en riant de lécher la joue de Sirius, qui en rigolant la repoussait sans méchanceté. Il tombait presque et déstabilisait James et Lily. Remus était debout à côté de Kate et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tenait les petites mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, dans son dos. Elle, lançant de temps en temps un regard à Remus, derrière elle, essayait parfois de se dégager pour apparemment pouvoir attaquer Sirius avec plus de liberté, mais Remus devait avoir de la poigne car elle n'y parvenait jamais._

_Ils étaient tous heureux. Leurs uniformes étaient froissés -en particulier celui de Kate- les filles étaient décoiffées -en particulier Kate- ils étaient essoufflés –en particulier Kate- et avaient les joues rosies par le vent. La cravate de James était desserrée, les cheveux de Lucy volaient au vent, l'écharpe de Kate avait failli s'envoler ce jour-là. Juste après la photo. Remus l'avait rattrapée de justesse, et cela lui avait valu une bise. Sirius avait sifflé avant de se retrouver par terre : Kate s'était jetée sur lui. Peter et James avaient fait des paris, Kate avait gagné, James avait perdu dix Gallions. Remus avait regardé tout cela en souriant doucement, Lily avait ri, essoufflée comme jamais, et Lucy avait hurlé des encouragements à Kate et proféré toutes les malédictions possibles à l'encontre de Sirius.  
Ils étaient tous heureux._

* * *

« Sur cette photo, vous avez quel âge ? demanda soudain Harry qui l'avait entendu entrer.  
Remus observa le cliché.  
- Sirius et James avaient dix-sept ans, moi aussi, tout juste, et Peter en avait seize.  
- Et les filles autour ? Qui c'est ?  
- … La petite brune qui léchouille Sirius, c'est Kate. J'imagine que tu avais reconnu ta mère…. Et la blonde qui nous fait des grands signes, c'est Lucy.  
- Ca ne me dit pas qui c'est.  
Remus eut un sourire en coin.  
- Lucy était le grand amour de Sirius. Oui, Sirius a été amoureux, ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné du jeune homme. Ils étaient vraiment très… C'étaient les mêmes.  
- Et cette… Kate ?  
- J'ai longtemps été amoureux d'elle, mais… Tu me connais.

Remus fit une pause, puis reprit, d'un ton plus léger :  
- Sur cette photo, Sirius et Lucy ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, et Kate et moi… On n'est jamais vraiment sortis ensemble, mais on s'aimait, ça nous suffisait. Et puis bon, je n'étais pas vraiment la personne indiquée pour son cas. Tes parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble non plus. Mais bon, leur histoire se ficelait. Il me semble que c'est en octobre qu'on a pris cette photo. Donc… A ce moment-là, dans un peu plus d'un mois ils sont ensemble. James avait arrêté d'être si arrogant et Lily était déjà moins teigneuse.  
- Raconte-moi Lucy et Kate…  
- Kate était un peu… C'était la petite sœur de Sirius, ils avaient même fait un pacte du sang. Elle était presque plus dissipée que lui. A côté, James paraissait parfois sage. Kate était notre garde-fou, aussi. Elle était tellement… irremplaçable. Lucy était notre aman à tous, on rigolait toujours avec elle, et puis elle avait beaucoup voyagé, alors elle avait toujours une histoire à raconter. Et elle savait dire « va te payer une baguette » dans seize langues différentes.  
- Personne ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle… Ni de Kate.  
- C'est dommage. Kate t'aurait beaucoup plu, et Lucy était un peu comme Hermione. Vous vous seriez bien entendus.  
- Lucy, comme Hermione ? Et elle était avec Sirius?!  
- Cette image que tu as de Sirius… Elle est un peu fausse. Il travaillait beaucoup.  
- Tu brises le mythe, lâcha Harry.  
- Je sais. Mais tu sais, les mythes…  
- Moui. Bon. Tu me racontes ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous.  
- Quel gosse. Gamin », ajouta Remus en lançant un regard à celui qui désormais était -presque- sa seule famille.

* * *


	2. Chapitre 1

Photo couleur – Chapitre 1

_« Le jour où a été prise cette photo, je m'en souviens, c'était en octobre… _

_On sortait tous de nos cours différents, et on avait prévu de se retrouver pour prendre cette photo depuis une semaine. A la base on devait aller à Pré au lard mais finalement, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, la sortie avait été annulée. Kate et Sirius persistaient en disant qu'une fois de plus ou de moins qu'on enfreigne le règlement… Finalement, on l'avait prise devant le patio, comme tu le vois. Il me semble que c'est Frank qui l'avait prise. Frank Londubat. »_

* * *

« Sirius ! Sirius, rend-moi ça tout de suite ! SIRIUS ! Sirius, allez, rend-la-moi ! _Sirius_ ! Allez, arrête de faire le gamin !…

La jeune femme courait après son ami en hurlant, à bout de souffle, les cheveux dans tous les sens, l'uniforme froissé et la cravate de travers.  
- Siriuuuus ! Tu vas me rendre dingue, je te jure !

Le dénommé Sirius, lui, une écharpe dans les mains, courait de partout comme un enfant autour d'un banc de pierre. De temps en temps il s'arrêtait, rigolait, levait haut l'écharpe pour empêcher Kate de l'attraper puis repartait en courant et en riant.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna, riant toujours. Il attendit un instant le temps de retrouver son souffle, puis, le sourire aux lèvres :  
- Un bisou et je te la rend.

Kate, qui avait pilé devant lui pour ne pas tomber, et qui avait les mains sur les coudes et le souffle court, se redressa soudain.  
- Mais… Mais, mais c'est du chantage !  
- Moui… fit Sirius en observant ses ongles – parfaits.  
- T'as pas honte de faire ça à une amie proche ?!  
- Hmm… Non…  
- Monstre ! s'écria Kate avant de bondir en avant.

Sirius eut le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et se retrouva par terre, allongé sur le dos, Kate assise sur son ventre. Elle ricanait doucement.  
- On vous dérange ? Demanda soudain une voix – pas inconnue.  
- Jamesie ! Ca par exemple! Tu me rejoins ? demanda Kate en tapotant le ventre de Sirius à côté d'elle.  
- Boh, pourquoi pas ? fit James en s'asseyant.  
- Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas surtout !  
- Oh, merci, Sirius, j'avais les jambes lourdes, s'entendit-il répondre de la part de Lucy. Il ne la vit pas car elle était cachée par la tignasse de James, mais il la sentit s'affaler sur ses jambes.  
- C'est une manie chez vous… Bon allez, tout le monde se lève, fit-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Il y eut un blanc, puis les trois personnes assises éclatèrent de rire.  
- C'est qu'il est marrant quand il s'y met ! Tu devrais faire carrière dans le comique, _Sirichou_, ajouta James à l'attention de son ami.  
- Gna gna gna… J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle _Sirichou_. C'est tout à fait ridicule. Allez, lève-toi.  
- Ok… Bon. Allez les filles, debout.

Mais « les filles », elles, n'avaient de toute évidence aucune envie de se lever et papotaient tranquillement sur l'abdomen de Sirius. Il fallut l'intervention de Peter, qui arrivait, pour qu'elles partent :  
- Salut tout le monde ! Sirius, tu feras gaffe, t'as une araignée sur le bras.  
-Quoi ?! Où ça ?! Où ?! S'écrièrent Kate et Lucy en se levant précipitamment. Elles braillaient en s'époussetant inutilement et ne se calmèrent que lorsqu' elles aperçurent Sirius et James ricaner et Peter soupirer puis lever les yeux au ciel. Entre-temps, Sirius s'était bien sûr relevé…  
- On attend qui ? demanda Lucy pour changer de sujet, en évitant les regards narquois des garçons. Kate, de son côté, remettait son écharpe comme si de rien n'était.  
- Ben… Lily et Remus. C'est bête comme question, ça.  
- Oh, James, ça va, hein !  
- Je sais qu'on vous a _humiliées_, les filles, mais c'est pas une raison pour nous parler avec… autant de… enfin je… Vous avez l'air... Non, rien. Bref. De quoi on parlait ?  
- De rien. Oh, Lily, ma chériiie ! s'écria Lucy en voyant arriver son amie. Alors, ce tête-à… ce cours de potions ?  
- … Ca…allait.  
- Oh. Bien, alors.  
- ... Non, _pas bien_ ! Ca n'allait pas ! Rien n'allait, rien ne va, même mes cheveux ne vont pas, tu as vu comme ils _frisent_ ?!  
- Oh ma biche… Mais non ils ne frisent pas…  
- _Si_, ils frisent, lui assena Lily, furibonde. Et qu'on ne me parle pas de _boucles_, je n'ai pas de boucles, ce sont des frisettes ! J'ai des frisettes, des _frisettes_, tu te rend compte ?! On croirait Pétunia !  
- Oh, ma biche… Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas… Euhm, sinon, tu sais où est Remus ? fit Lucy pour changer de sujet. Non que la vue de… toi… t'égosillant en t'arrachant les cheveux ne me plaise pas, bien sûr. Mais nous discuterons du cours de potions quand tu seras calmée seulement. En attendant, nous allons conclure un pacte simple : nous allons instaurer entre toi et moi une distance de sécurité d'un mètre cinquante .  
Ce disant, Lucy recula de deux pas en arrière, puis reprit :  
-Vooiilàà… Donc. Où est Remus ?  
- Ici, fit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir le jeune homme qu'ils attendaient, les mains dans les poches, appuyé contre un arbre du patio.  
- Tiens !  
- Je ne voulais pas déranger votre… votre discussion. Mais on vous attend depuis cinq minutes.  
- Ah ? Bon. Où donc ? Pourquoi ? demanda Lucy, étonnée.  
- Ben… Au banc de pierre. Pour la photo.  
- Ah ? Bon. On arrive alors. Kaaaate ! hurla Lucy en courant vers la jeune fille.

Lily et Remus restèrent un instant interdits, puis Remus dit simplement :  
- Elle est étonnante. »

* * *

« Mais… Mais on avait dit à Pré au lard !  
- Oui, mais la sortie est annulée. On n'a qu'à la faire ici, c'est très bien ! répéta James pour la énième fois.  
- Oui, devant l'arbre par exemple. Ce sera joli, argumenta Lily.  
- Mais… Mais et Pré au lard ?!  
- Pré au lard tant pis.  
- Comment ça, « Pré au lard tant pis » ?! s'indigna Sirius. James, Comment oses-tu infliger ça à mes pauvres oreilles ?!  
- Et aux miennes ?! Ajouta Kate, outrée.  
- Oh, vos oreilles…  
- Mes oreilles sont fragiles, fit la jeune fille en relevant le menton et en croisant les bras.  
- Kate… Tu auras droit à un dragée surprise.

Kate resta figée un instant, puis tourna la tête vers James, les yeux plissés.  
- Les nouveaux ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.  
- Les nouveaux.  
- C'est d'accord pour moi, acheva l'adolescence en se rangeant au côté de James. Sirius ?  
- Bon. Il faut savoir se résigner. Le patio.  
- Par contre, Lily… ce n'est pas contre toi, vraiment pas, mais… Pas devant l'arbre, fit Kate en grimaçant.  
- Hé, Frank ! fit soudain Peter en agitant le bras. Viens voir !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu pourrais nous prendre en photo ?  
- Oui, si vous voulez… Vous avez un appareil convertible ?  
- Hein ? Comestible ?! Demanda Lily. Ca se mange ?!  
- Convertible, rectifia Sirius, ça veut dire qu'on bougera sur la photo.  
- Oh !… Oh. Je pensais qu'il suffisait d'un sort. On a un appareil convertible ?  
- Oui, fit Peter en le sortant de son sac. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en le tendant à Frank. Nous on va sur le banc et toi… Tu prends la photo.  
- C'est parti ! »

S'ensuivit une course effrénée vers le banc de pierre, sur lequel Lucy sauta avec grâce, et sur lequel Kate sauta avec moins de grâce –autant dire qu'elle s'affala par terre- pour finalement décréter qu'on ne la ferait pas monter sur « un banc qui bouge ». Sirius et James convinrent d'une pose avantageuse pour tous deux pendant que Peter s'appuyait avec nonchalance contre Lucy en manquant de la renverser. Elle rit aux éclats en se raccrochant à lui, l'autre bras levé pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Kate, décidée à déstabiliser Sirius, entreprit de lui lécher la joue ; elle fut retenue par Remus qui, debout à côté du petit groupe, tenait dans son dos les mains de la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un regard, lui sourit avec un mélange de malice et de douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, puis se reporta à Sirius.  
Lily apposa son menton dans le cou de James, sa joue contre l'os de la mâchoire du jeune homme, juste dans le creux où la peau est plus douce ; elle put sentir le sourire de James s'élargir tout contre sa joue, et elle sourit doucement.

Et dans un _clac!_, l'appareil photo de Peter Pettigrow, aidé de Frank, immortalisa cet instant ainsi que l'amitié qui les unissait.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux dans le vague, Sirius n'entendit pas James l'appeler tout de suite.  
« Sirius ?  
- Pardon. Je t'écoute.  
- Je voulais te demander… A ton avis, c'est mort pour Lily ?

Sirius sourit doucement.  
- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit mort. Déjà, tu ne l'appelles plus _Evans_ à longueur de temps.  
- Oui, c'est Remus qui me l'a conseillé. Ca a l'air plutôt bénéfique, non ?  
- Ouais, plus ou moins… En effet.

Tous deux cessèrent de parler pendant un instant, puis James reprit :  
- Lucy t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours allongé sur le dos, Sirius attendit un moment avant de répondre.  
- Je ne suis pas son genre, je crois.  
- Ne fais pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas. _Tu_ penses qu'_elle_ ne voudra pas de toi à cause de tes faux airs de coureur de jupons.  
- Je pense que je ne suis pas le genre qu'il lui faut, persista Sirius. Il lui faut… mieux, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
- Seulement, Sirius, le genre qu'il lui faut, c'est un mec qui l'aime.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'en sais rien. Je connais pas ça, moi, c'est votre domaine… Les sentiments, le cœur qui bat… J'y connais rien. C'est toi l'acharné, c'est Remus le poète romantique et c'est Peter le timide. Moi je ne suis rien de tout ça, termina Sirius en tournant la tête vers son ami, qui était assis sur le lit de Remus, le plus proche du sien.  
- T'es autre chose, répondit James.  
- Ouais, fit Sirius, le visage à nouveau tourné vers le plafond, un rictus mauvais planté sur ses lèvres. Autre chose.  
- Sirius…  
- Ca va, le coupa le jeune homme.  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
- Je sais. Ca va.

James se leva soudain et s'assit près de son ami, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête penchée en avant. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur le bras de Sirius, celui-ci ne tiqua même pas. Il répéta simplement :  
- Ca va, j'ai dit. Va rejoindre ta Lily.  
- Sirius…  
- Putain, James. Ca va. Je suis juste… de mauvaise humeur.  
- OK… Utilise les miroirs si… je sais pas. Je suis là. »

James serra l'épaule de Sirius puis se leva et sortit de leur dortoir sans se retourner. Sirius l'écouta descendre les escaliers menant à la salle commune et attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit de ses pas sur les marches de bois, attendit que le silence règne, attendit d'être seul pour se retourner sur le ventre et hurler dans son oreiller, les poings serrés. Il se redressa ensuite et, assis sur son lit, essuya d'un geste vif l'unique larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Puis il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune.

* * *

« Purée, ce qu'il fait froid !  
- On se croirait en novembre !  
- Kate, novembre est dans deux jours.  
- Et alors ? Je voulais dire par là : « on se croirait en plein novembre », mais de toute façon je suis une incomprise.  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Il n'y a que Lucy qui me comprenne, ajouta la jeune fille, la main sur le cœur.  
- Je ne crois pas, non…  
- Ah ? Qui d'autre alors ?  
- Ben…  
- Tu vois, tu ne trouves pas !  
- Pfff… souffla Remus, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Oh, Rem, ne te vexe pas…  
- Je ne me vexe jamais, tu sais bien, fit Remus en souriant.  
- Je sais, oui, répondit la jeune fille, sérieusement.

Kate s'était arrêtée en disant cela, et Remus, à son tour, cessa de marcher pour se retourner vers son amie après une inspiration.  
- Remus, pourquoi tu ne fais jamais un pas de côté ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mentit Remus. Il savait qu'il lui rendait la tâche plus difficile encore, mais il mentit tout de même.  
- Comme Sirius, comme Peter, comme James… Comme Lucy ou moi, et même Lily parfois… Tu restes toujours serein et… comme inaccessible.  
- C'est faux, tu le sais.  
- C'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je le savoir ?!  
- Kate… Pas maintenant…  
- Tu dis ça à chaque fois !

Remus se passa la main dans les cheveux puis sur les yeux.  
- Je sais, oui, je dis toujours la même chose…  
- Même à moi, Remus !  
- Justement, oui, surtout à toi, répondit-il avec un léger rire nerveux.  
- Remus, s'il te plaît…  
- Kate, ne me supplie pas, tu vaux mieux que ça.  
- Remus, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Ton genre, c'est d'être l'oreille attentive, toujours à l'écoute de tes amis. D'être aimable en toutes circonstances. De faire attention aux problèmes de chacun, quitte à t'en créer à toi. Mais que je ne te supplie pas… ça ne dépend que de toi, acheva Kate en se retournant.  
- Kate, s'il te plaît…  
- Remus, je n'en peux plus ! s'écria soudain la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui. J'ai eu le malheur de penser il fut un temps que nous étions ensemble, mais en fait non, et puis cet après-midi tu recommences à… je ne sais même pas à quoi tu joues ! Je ne sais plus, Remus ! Et quand je te pose une question sérieuse mais simple, une simple question, Remus ! On en arrive _encore_ à parler de nous ! Non, lâche-moi ! Remus !

Mais les bras de Remus s'étaient déjà refermés sur la silhouette gracile de Kate, accrochaient son dos, et bien qu'elle se débatte de toute ses forces et frappe le torse de Remus, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire des bras du jeune homme serrés autour de ses omoplates.  
- Kate, calme-toi… dit doucement le jeune homme à l'oreille de Kate qui retenait ses pleurs.  
- Remus, j'en ai assez, lâcha-t-elle finalement après une profonde inspiration. On n'est plus ensemble et pourtant on traîne toujours ensemble, on n'est pas vraiment en couple mais dès que je suis un peu éméchée je te roule un patin, on n'a jamais couché ensemble et pourtant tu es jaloux dès qu'un autre mec m'approche… je le sais, tu ne dis rien parce que tu estimes que ce n'est pas tes affaires, mais bordel, Remus, soit on est ensemble et tu peux être jaloux, soit on n'est _pas_ ensemble et alors tu n'as _pas_ le droit.

Remus, qui était à présent dans son dos et enserrait ses bras, souffla doucement dans son cou ; étrangement, c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci, des crises ou des fortes disputes qu'ils se sentaient le plus proche ; peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient alors leurs problèmes sans les éviter ?  
- Remus, dis quelque chose, je me sens tout à fait ridicule.

Après une nouvelle expiration puissante, Remus posa son front sur l'épaule de Kate pour s'entendre dire :  
- J'aimerais être avec toi, vraiment, et pouvoir être jaloux sans me dire que je ne devrais pas l'être et même te rouler des pelles sans que tu sois complètement bourrée…  
- Mais… ?  
- … Mais je ne peux pas. Si je pouvais, pense bien que je te plaquerais contre un mur et que je te ferais le suçon le plus magistral qu'on aie jamais vu.  
- Romantique, sourit Kate.  
- Je ne peux pas, Kate.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On en revient à la première question que tu m'as posée.  
- Ca fait un an que je te la pose, Remus. Viens, on va s'asseoir, j'ai des trucs à te raconter.  
- Kate, il pèle et les autres nous attendent.  
- M'en fous. J'ai des choses à te raconter.

Tirant Remus par la main, Kate se dirigea d'un pas vif, comme à son habitude, vers le banc de pierre du patio pour s'y asseoir.  
- Prend ma cape.  
- Non, pas besoin. Attention, ouvre tes oreilles mon grand.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute, fit Remus en s'asseyant.  
- Je connais déjà la réponse à ma question.

- Au vu de tes yeux grands ouverts, tu ne t'y attendais pas.  
- Je… tu… depuis quand ?  
- Presque un an et demi. Depuis le jour où Severus vous a suivis sous le Saule Cogneur, en fait. Oui, c'est ce jour-là que j'en ai été certaine.  
- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.  
- Mais je t'ai souvent demandé. Je voulais juste que tu me le dises toi, comme tu l'as déjà dit à Lily et Lucy.

Remus baissa la tête, coupable.  
- Je voulais t'en protéger.  
- C'est stupide.  
- Pas tant que ça. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est. Et tu n'imagines pas non plus tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne sois pas au courant, ajouta Remus, amer.  
- Si. Je suis au courant de tout, absolument tout. J'attendais que tu me le dises par toi-même, et… putain, Remus, tu l'as dit à tout le monde sauf à moi !  
- Je ne l'ai pas dit à Lily. Elle a deviné. Lucy aussi, même si elle a été beaucoup moins délicate, grimaça Remus. Elle s'est ramenée un jour dans notre dortoir et a dit : « Remus petit cachottier, je ne te savais pas aussi grr ». J'étais mort de honte et les mecs morts de rire.  
- Je pense plutôt qu'elle a beuglé : « Remuuuuusss, petit cachottier ! Je ne te savais pas aussi… GrrrRRRrr ! », en faisant la panthère.  
- Oui, à peu de choses près… tu l'imites assez bien.  
- Merci.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Kate relança la conversation :  
- Bon, maintenant que je suis au courant, tu m'embrasses ?  
- Si je t'embrasse maintenant, tu pourras dire à tes petits-enfants : « Et là il m'a embrassée, je me serait crue dans un film ! », fit Remus en lui souriant.  
- C'est tentant, lui répondit Kate, le visage tourné vers lui.  
- Très », acheva Remus en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :**** aussi triste que cela soit pour moi, je ne me fais pas de thunes sur le dos de cette pauvre JK Rowling =)  
Tout lui appartient, l'univers, les personnages… sauf quelques-uns que vous reconnaîtrez certainement ;)  
A ceux pour qui la review n'est pas qu'un simple bouton en bas à gauche, merci. Ca aide vraiment, on ne le dira jamais assez.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !  
Salcilia.****PS :**** la fin du passage Sirius / Kate se lit avec **_**Glorious**_** d'Andreas Johnson en fond sonore =) **

* * *

Photo couleur – chapitre 2

_« A cette époque, on avait tous peur de Voldemort. C'était affreux, vraiment, chaque jour des gens étaient assassinés. Pour décompresser, Sirius et Kate inventaient des trucs pas possibles… Je me souviens qu'un jour, après la mort d'une fille de Poufsouffle, elle lui a appris à jouer au basket sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. C'a été un scandale, Pomfresh devenait folle, à l'époque elle était nouvelle, mais elle était déjà aussi sévère que la femme que tu as connue… Sirius l'aimait beaucoup, c'était une jeunette, il lui faisait de l'œil à chaque fois qu'il passait me voir à l'infirmerie. Enfin bref. Ce jour-là, donc, c'était le jour d'Halloween, ils étaient montés sur le toit en balai et étaient restés perchés là-haut jusqu'à l'heure du bal… Et puis ils étaient redescendus en hurlant, ils hurlaient de joie, vraiment, ils avaient fait le tour du château en balai. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Le lendemain, quand ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Dippet, le directeur de l'époque, ils avaient expliqué qu'il n'était écrit nulle part dans le règlement intérieur qu'il était interdit de monter sur les toits. La direction a ajouté cet article manquant peu après.  
- Oui, Fred et George avaient vérifié pour une farce, je me souviens.  
- A l'époque, c'était Sirius et Kate qui mettaient un bordel monstre dans l'école, et des fois James et Lucy les aidaient. L'idée que tout le monde se fait de James en meneur est fausse, ajouta Remus devant l'air ébahi de Harry. Il était partant pour faire le pitre, mais seulement quand il ne risquait rien. »_

* * *

Ses mains enlaçant ses genoux, le regard sur le soleil couchant aussi orange que le ballon de basket posé à côté d'elle, Kate réfléchissait à sa discussion avec Remus lorsque Sirius, affalé à ses côtés, interrompit le flot ininterrompu de ses pensées :  
« Tu sors avec Moony, pas vrai ? »

Kate tourna la tête sur la droite pour observer Sirius, son frère de cœur, qui décidément était trop perspicace et trop observateur pour sa santé. Elle comprenait le béguin qu'avait Lucy pour ce garçon – non, pour cet homme. Il était beau, là, étendu de tout son long sur le toit gris, avec son uniforme froissé et sa cravate dénouée, ses cheveux qu'il maintenait trop longs pour parfaire cette apparence négligée… Il faisait semblant, elle le savait. Sirius n'était pas du genre à négliger quoi que ce soit, il avait horreur du désordre et repassait lui-même ses uniformes.

« Kate ? Je t'ai posé une question. Je ne te savais pas si pudique, ricana Sirius.  
- Pardon, je réfléchissais, répondit seulement Kate en secouant ses cheveux coupés au carré.  
- Je suis sûre que tu te demandes comment je sais.  
- Non. Je sais que tu me connais assez bien pour deviner tout seul, c'est tout. J'imagine mal Remus courir vous le dire et personne n'était là quand on s'est remis ensemble. C'est donc que tu es observateur.  
- Merci. Enfin un peu de reconnaissance, soupira Sirius.  
- C'est ça, ouais.  
- … Ben tu ne racontes pas à Sirichou ?

Kate se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Sirius, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?!  
- Euh… Oui ?  
- Non, de toute évidence tu ne te rends pas compte. Même Lucy qui est totalement barge et Lily qui est fleur bleue au possible… Même elles ne me sortiraient pas ça.  
- C'est peut-être un peu féminin comme phrase ?  
- Peut-être un peu, oui. En effet.  
- Rhô, on s'en fiche, on est entre nous, en famille… Et puis avoue, tu meurs d'envie de le raconter à quelqu'un, _ma chérie_, ajouta le jeune homme en français.  
- Sirius, arrête, on dirait un pédé. C'est très déroutant pour moi de découvrir que j'ai un ami gay.  
- Un ami seulement, chérie ?  
- Un frère, c'est encore pire ! Moi qui pensais avoir des neveux, des nièces !…  
- T'en fais pas, va, t'en auras… Bon, sérieusement, tu me racontes ? Imagine… Je sais pas, moi, que je suis gay, si tu veux, ou plus simple : que je suis Luly.  
- Quel rapport avec la musique ?  
- Quelle musique ?  
- Ben… Lully ? Pourquoi Lully ?  
- Oh mais je ne te parle pas de Lul-ly, fit Sirius en prononçant avec application les deux « l », je te parlais de Luly, le monstre composé de Lucy et Lily.  
- Moitié-moitié ? se récria Kate, horrifiée.  
- Non, tu as raison, ce serait dégueu. N'empêche, tu imagines un peu, reprit Sirius après une courte pause, le cul de Lucy et les seins de Lily…  
- Sirius ! s'exclama Kate devant l'air béat qu'arborait son ami.  
- Je rigole. Imagine que je suis gay.  
- Je préfère imaginer que tu es Sirius, ça vaut mieux pour notre santé mentale à tous les deux.  
- Si tu préfère. Je maintiens tout de même que ce sera beaucoup moins innovant.  
- Mais tu es une innovation à toi tout seul, mon pauvre Sirius.  
- C'est vrai. Alors ?  
- Bon. Tu l'auras voulu. C'est ça, installe-toi, ajouta Kate en voyant Sirius se tourner sur le ventre, le menton dans les mains pour mieux la regarder. Donc. On marchait et puis je lui ai…  
- Vous marchiez où ?  
- Sirius, ne commence pas. Près du patio. Et je lui ai demandé, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, pourquoi il…  
- C'est malin.  
- Sirius !  
- Pardon, pardon. Continue.  
- Donc. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne faisait jamais un pas de travers, tu vois, comme toi ou James, ou Lucy ou même moi.  
- Hm mm…  
- Et alors il s'est braqué.  
- M'étonne pas de lui, marmonna le jeune homme.  
- Moi non plus. Donc. On s'est presque disputés, et puis j'allais partir mais il m'a retenue par le bras et…  
- On dirait un film moldu !  
- Et t'as pas entendu la suite ! s'exclama Kate, animée.  
- Rhôô… Tu me mets le suspense, là !  
- Bon, reprit la jeune fille. Il m'a retenue, et puis là je lui ai dit que je savais pourquoi on ne sortait pas ensemble.  
- Ah bon ? C'est marrant ça.  
- Oui, je sais, j'ai perdu le pari, grimaça Kate. Mais bon, j'en pouvais plus de rien lui dire. Et puis ce pari était secondaire, de toute façon. Bref. Du coup, on s'est remis ensemble. On aurait dit un film moldu, comme tu dis.  
- Ah là là, ce Moony ! conclut Sirius en se remettant sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ben… Il ne change pas, il reste le poète romantique.  
- Moui, un peu. M'enfin. Et toi alors, tu me racontes ? demanda soudain Kate après une pause.  
- De quoi ?  
- Sirius, ne fais pas l'innocent. Je te connais comme si ça faisait six ans qu'on traînait ensemble. Ca avance avec Lucy ?  
- Euh… Moyennement, grimaça le jeune homme, le regard toujours tourné vers le ciel.  
- Comment ça, « moyennement » ? répéta Kate, interloquée. Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce « moyennement », ajouta-t-elle.  
- En fait, je ne pense pas que je sois fait pour elle.  
- Euh… Développe.  
- Ben tu vois, j'ai passé les trois dernières années à mettre le plus de filles possible dans mon lit… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie de croiser mon ex à chaque intercours.  
- Pff… Si tu savais le nombre de mecs que Lucy s'est envoyé ! Euh… Pardon. Je voulais dire par là… que… ça n'a que peu d'importance pour elle.  
- Je suis un coureur de jupons, Katie, rétorqua Sirius en s'asseyant dans la même position que son amie à sa gauche.  
- N'exagérons rien, tu veux. Pas de quoi m'appeler Katie, tu n'es pas sur ton lit de mort non plus.  
- Kate, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te _confesser_ ?!  
- Bah, ton cas est encore rattrapable, pas comme celui de Malefoy par exemple.  
- Attend… Tu viens de me comparer à Malefoy ?!  
- Non, je viens de comparer un homme intelligent à un homme stupide. L'intelligent gagne, ajouta Kate sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Bien rattrapé.  
- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, reprenons. Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir et discuter de tout ça avec elle, tu serais surpris de voir qu'elle n'en a strictement rien à foutre de tes ex.  
- Je… Tu crois ?  
- Par le grand Nicolas Flamel lui-même, Sirius, serais-tu _timide_ ?! railla Kate.  
- Euh… Peut-être un peu ?  
- Ca c'est la meilleure. C'est malin. Sirius, si tu ne fais pas le premier pas, ce n'est pas elle qui le fera, ajouta Kate plus sérieusement.  
- Par tous les hippogriffes, pourquoi est-ce que nous devons _toujours_ faire le premier pas ?!  
- Pas toujours, ça dépend des filles, ricana Kate. Ils rirent un instant tous deux puis se turent pour regarder le soleil lentement amorcer sa descente.  
- Le bal va bientôt commencer. On devrait y aller, déclara finalement Sirius en se redressant. Il s'étira puis tendit une main à Kate pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Tu sais… ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi.  
- Ca va, on va pas faire dans le même registre que Célestina Moldubec non plus, répondit Sirius en lui souriant doucement.  
- Non, confirma Kate avec le même sourire. Mais quand même.  
- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi », conclut Sirius en se baissant pour serrer Kate dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant le plaisir simple de se tenir chaud dans la fraîcheur de ce dernier jour d'octobre, savourant le plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, le plaisir d'avoir une béquille sur laquelle s'appuyer, un ami à qui dire leurs joies et leurs peines ; le frère de cœur qui remplaçait celui qu'elle ne connaissait plus, la sœur que lui n'avait jamais eue. Savourant aussi le parfum fruité de Kate, celui à la fois fort et sucré de Sirius, là, juste sous sa clavicule. Savourant le vent jouant dans les longues mèches de cheveux de Sirius et agitant faiblement le carré court de Kate. Savourant le torse protecteur de Sirius s'abaissant et se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration calme, savourant les petites mains de Kate sur ses épaules, savourant ses petits doigts serrés sur ses trapèzes, serrés jusqu'à leur faire mal à tous les deux. Savourant aussi le simple fait de se tenir là, debout sur le toit de la plus haute tour du château, savourant le fait de braver les interdits, encore, ensemble, malgré tout. Savourant le fait d'être en vie alors que tant de gens ne l'étaient plus en ces heures troublées. Savourant les derniers rayons du soleil qui leur permettaient de rester dehors sans leurs capes malgré la brise et malgré cette fin de mois d'octobre.  
Sirius se demanda pendant un instant si, plus tard, ils seraient toujours comme cela, enlacés dans la beauté d'un soleil couchant malgré l'adversité. Peut-être seraient-ils tous les deux morts d'ici quelques semaines, mois, années… Il baissa la tête vers le visage fin de Kate qui avait fermé les yeux, posa un baiser sur son front et souhaita que le soleil ne se couche jamais. Il la serra plus fort.  
Kate sentit les lèvres de Sirius se poser sur son front et sortit son nez du torse du jeune homme pour tourner faire face au soleil qui, peu à peu, se couchait derrière une colline lointaine. Elle souhaita ne jamais le perdre ; eut envie soudain de l'enlacer toujours. Elle le serra plus fort.

* * *

Ce soir-là, alors que la plupart des élèves commençaient à se préparer pour le bal, deux d'entre eux étaient enlacés sur le toit. Et alors que dans la salle commune de Gryffondor la plupart des élèves discutaient en attendant l'heure du bal, tous virent passer à toute vitesse, derrière l'enfilade de fenêtres, deux élèves s'égosillant sur un balai volant, les cheveux au vent. Celui qui guidait le balai hurlait, le poing levé dans le ciel et la jeune fille assise derrière lui, cambrée en arrière, avait les deux mains tendues comme pour toucher les étoiles, les yeux fermés – était-ce la vitesse ou la joie ?  
Sirius Black et Kate Merchant hurlaient leur bonheur au monde entier.

* * *

« Tiens, voilà Merlin, fit James en voyant arriver Sirius, qui en effet arborait le magnifique couvre-chef dudit Enchanteur.  
- Je te sens sarcastique, mon bon ami. Mais bon, toi tu n'as pas de costume, alors tu peux parler, mais ta bave n'atteindra pas mon chapeau.  
- Moi j'ai la classe même sans chapeau. Et je ne suis pas ridicule.  
- N'insulte pas mon chapeau ! plaisanta Sirius en faisant semblant de piquer une crise.  
- Hé, les mecs, c'est pas… C'est pas _Lucy_, ça ? les arrêta Peter.

Ils s'interrompirent tous les quatre de parler, suivant la jeune fille des yeux. Ces longs cheveux blonds… Ces grands yeux chocolat… James faillit lâcher son verre lorsqu'il reconnut le minuscule tatouage qu'elle arborait sur la nuque.  
- Purée, les mecs. C'est Lucy.

Sirius, lui, gardait les sourcils froncés, comme pour tenter de reconnaître quelque chose de particulier ; ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut lui aussi reconnu les trois points bleus sur la nuque de Lucy qu'il referma la bouche ; il se redressa en inspirant profondément et se détourna.  
- Ben… Sirius ?  
- Il faut que j'arrête de la regarder comme ça, sinon je vais commettre au moins cent douze meurtres et un viol. Non mais t'as vu comme ils la regardent tous ?!  
- C'est vrai qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'habiller un peu plus, déclara Remus, pragmatique. Il ajouta ensuite sous le regard de Sirius : elle va certainement avoir froid.  
- Oui, peut-être. James, tiens-moi mon chapeau, s'il te plaît.  
- Ah ?  
- Il y a des moments dans ma vie où je n'ai pas envie d'être ridicule.  
- Et pourtant ! railla Peter.  
- Peter, je ne t'ai même pas entendu, mentit Sirius en souriant. Bon. Je vais la voir, souhaitez-moi bonne chance, ou plutôt bon courage.  
- Bonne chance, bon courage, fit James en ricanant.

Mais Sirius était déjà parti et, alors qu'il approchait de Lucy et lui demandait une danse, Remus, James et Peter purent voir que Sirius avait bien fait d'enlever son chapeau ; Lucy le regardait en effet comme lui l'avait observée plus tôt.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous on reste plantés là comme des benêts. Je pense que la bonne stratégie est celle qui fera danser Remus avec Kate, Peter avec cette Serdaigle sexy qu'il avait repérée et moi avec Lily. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Je pense qu'en effet ce pourrait être une stratégie digne de mon intérêt, affirma Remus.  
- Et moi je pense que toute scène impliquant moi et cette Serdaigle sexy est digne de mon intérêt, ajouta Peter.  
- Bon. Ben dans ce cas bonne chance et bon courage, conclut James. Il termina son verre d'une traite, le posa sur le buffet à côté de lui et partit à la recherche de Lily.  
- Bon. Je viens de voir Serena. A toute, Moony.

Remus se retrouva seul et eut un petit rire alors que Peter disparaissait dans la foule des élèves et que James abordait Lily. Il ne put malheureusement savoir si cet « abordage » était salué de succès, car il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit Kate en train de se tortiller les mains derrière le dos, les pieds frottant l'un contre l'autre. Habillée d'un short vert par-dessus des collants noirs et d'un débardeur vert également, avec sur la tête deux tiges en aluminium terminées par une bille de la même matière, Kate avait l'air tout sauf à son aise et soupira de soulagement lorsque Remus la sauva en lui demandant :  
- Tu danses ?  
- Oui, répondit-t-elle en hochant la tête, faisant bouger ses antennes de martien.  
- Bonne réponse », acheva Remus en souriant.

* * *

« Tu es ravissante.  
- C'est gentil, répondit Lucy en rosissant.  
- Le blanc te va à ravir, ils te fixent tous…  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué, c'est la robe. Mais pas toi.  
- Je suis bien élevé. Et puis…  
- Oui ?  
- …Eux n'ont pas autant d'estime pour toi que moi.

- C'est fou ce que tu rougis vite, reprit Sirius, évitant de rester aussi sérieux trop longtemps. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait et prenait sa main dans ses doigts fins, Sirius se demanda quelle était la dernière fois qu'il avait fait une chose aussi intelligente qu'inviter Lucy Brooks à danser. Il ne trouva pas la réponse.

* * *

« Dis-moi, James…  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus _Evans_ ?

James sortit son nez du cou de Lily pour lui répondre.  
- Depuis que Remus me l'a conseillé, avoua-t-il.  
- C'est honnête.  
- Oui. J'avais peur que tu me mettes une gifle en entendant ça.  
- Je ne t'en mets plus depuis que Katie me l'a conseillé.  
- J'ai des amis particulièrement intelligents.  
- Vantard, dit Lily en l'embrassant avec un léger sourire.

James, pendant un instant, resta rivé au sol sans bouger. Puis, après réflexion, rendit son baiser à Lily. Puis, après une réflexion plus approfondie, recula son visage pour l'observer.  
- Depuis quand tu m'embrasses ?  
- Depuis maintenant. Depuis quand tu t'en vas quand on t'embrasse ?  
- Depuis que je ne m'y attend pas. Je… Tu veux bien qu'on aille discuter dehors un moment ?

Lily soupira.  
- Oui.  
- Merci. Tiens, prends ma veste.  
- Une veste de smoking ne s'accorde que très rarement avec une robe de bal, objecta Lily.  
- On s'en fout.

Ils traversèrent tous deux la salle de bal, passant devant Sirius et Lucy qui dansaient et devant Peter en train de boire un verre avec Serena. Ils ne virent pas Remus et Kate, mais James était certain que tout se passait pour le mieux du côté de son ami. Alors qu'ils passaient la Grande Porte et descendaient les marches de pierre, Lily eut un frisson.  
- Ca va ?  
- Oui, oui. Juste un frisson.  
- T'as froid ?  
- Non, ça va. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai frissonné, c'est tout. On va s'asseoir ? demanda la jeune fille en désignant les barges du lac.  
- On va s'asseoir.

Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement, Lily tenant la veste de smoking de James posée sur ses épaules nues et maudissant l'idée de Lucy de mettre une robe sans manches. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se furent assis que James recommença à parler, après quelques instants de silence :  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurai quitté Poudlard.  
- Tu ne voulais pas devenir Auror ? s'étonna Lily.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pense… Je pense que le Quidditch est la seule chose dont je sois vraiment capable. Et je pense aussi que si je ne deviens pas Auror, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.  
- A ce point-là ? railla Lily.  
- Tu nous imagines dans dix ans ? demanda James sérieusement.  
- Non. Je n'imagine rien plus loin que dans dix minutes, répondit Lily, comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
- Voilà pourquoi je veux devenir Auror. L'année dernière encore on n'en était pas là. On commence notre dernière année, on a tous entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans, et aucun de nous n'ose regarder plus loin que dans dix minutes.  
- C'est beau ce que tu dis.  
- Je suis poète à mes heures perdues, rétorqua James dans un sourire.  
- L'année prochaine, je travaillerai à Ste Mangouste. Au département des préparations.  
- Ah oui, les potions.  
- Oui. J'ai passé des tests à la fin de l'année dernière. Je suis prise si je réussis mes ASPICS. Je serai préparatrice stagiaire. A mi-temps, en fait. J'étudie et je travaille en même temps.  
- Ils te paieront ?  
- Oui. Un peu plus du salaire minimum, je crois.  
- C'est intéressant.  
- Assez.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demanda James de but en blanc après un silence.  
- Parce que j'en avais envie. Ce en quoi tu t'es changé me plaît plus encore que ce que tu étais auparavant.  
- Il faudra que je pense à remercier Moony.  
- Oui. Et après un silence, Lily demanda timidement : je peux recommencer ?  
- A ta guise, chère amie », lui répondit James avec un léger sourire.

* * *

« Lucy, faut que je te raconte un truc, dit Kate à son amie, passablement ivre.  
- Vas-y Katie ma chérie, lui répondit la jeune femme, aussi éméchée que son amie.  
- Je sors avec Remus.  
- Ho ho ho ! Hoho, tu sors avec Moony ? fit Lucy en ricanant bêtement et en manquant renverser son verre.  
- Mouiiii… gloussa Kate en tanguant dangereusement.  
- Kate, tu tombes !  
- Mais noon…  
- Si, tu tombes, souffla Remus dans sa nuque en la rattrapant par les hanches. Viens, je te ramène.  
- Mais c'est pas fini !  
- Presque. Regarde, les elfes ont commencé à ranger.  
- Oh oui dis donc, il manque un lustre, fit Kate en désignant un cercle de bougies éteintes flottant dans les airs.  
- Non, celles-ci sont là depuis le début. Je te parlais des tables.  
- Elles sont là depuis le début aussi, fit remarquer Kate, les sourcils froncés.  
- Oui, mais avant il y avait des choses dessus. A manger, à boire…  
- Ah oui. On a mangé à celle-ci, se souvint la jeune fille en désignant l'une d'elles (celle des Gryffondor). Celle où il y a une enveloppe. Tous les huit, avec Serena. Elle est gentille, Serena, hein ?  
- Oui, très gentille, répondit vaguement Remus. Je… Attend-moi une minute, tu veux ? Reste un moment avec Lucy.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- A table, fit Remus, l'esprit ailleurs.  
- Il veut remanger », assura Lucy à son amie lorsque Remus fut parti.

Remus allait en vérité voir l'enveloppe déposée sur leur table et qui avait tout l'air d'être une enveloppe du ministère ; il se demanda ce qu'avaient bien pu faire Sirius et Kate pour recevoir une lettre aussi importante et espéra que ce n'était pas trop grave… Comment savoir avec deux enfants comme eux ?  
Mais la lettre était en fait adressée à James et était cachetée du Département des Mystères, où travaillait Mr. Potter. Et alors que Remus prenait soudainement conscience de la couleur noire du cachet, une rafale de hiboux fit irruption dans la Grande Salle, faisant hurler les élèves présents en rasant les têtes et lâchant sur chacune des quatre tables des dizaines de lettres du même genre ainsi que plusieurs exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

* * *

Il y eut quelque instants de calme, puis un cri. Un corps tomba sur le sol, créant autour de lui un attroupement de quelques élèves, tandis que d'autre se précipitaient pour lire le journal ou lire les lettres laissées sur les tables. Il y eut un autre cri, un cri d'horreur, puis d'autres, et bientôt la Grande Salle fut emplie du vacarme des hurlements et des pleurs hystériques de toute une école.  
Remus regarda l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte. Il sut avant de l'ouvrir de qu'elle renfermait. Il la décacheta lentement et alors que l'enveloppe tombait au sol, il lut les mots, envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie à toutes les familles dont un membre était décédé. Il avait lui-même reçu le même avis à la mort de son père, plusieurs années plus tôt ; le même courrier, mot pour mot.  
La gorge nouée et la langue pâteuse, Remus s'assit puis leva la tête pour chercher James du regard. Il se releva alors et partit à la recherche de son ami, passant devant Lucy, une enveloppe semblable dans la main gauche, la main droite crispée sur la bouche. Elle ne pleurait pas, restait seulement ainsi. Debout et silencieuse. Figée. Vide. Remus l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la forcer à le suivre, et aidée de Kate, tout à fait dégrisée désormais, et de Peter qui les avait rejoints, le visage fermé, il partit à la recherche de James en soutenant Lucy. Ils allaient sortir lorsque James, Sirius et Lily arrivèrent en face d'eux, montant les marches menant à la Grande Porte.  
« On a entendu des cris, expliqua Sirius. Il y a une attaque ?  
- Non, dit simplement Remus.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? demanda James.

Il y eut un silence, puis Lily, avisant la mine de Lucy, demanda :  
- Ca va pas, ma belle ? Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Remus… fit soudain James, blême.  
- Ils… C'est le Ministère, dit seulement Remus.

Sirius blêmit lui aussi et posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.  
- Donne-moi la lettre, exigea soudain le jeune homme.  
- James…  
- Elle m'est adressée, je l'ai vu. Donne-la-moi.

Remus soupira puis tendit la missive à James, qui la lui arracha des mains pour la lire. Tous purent voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses lèvres frémir puis son visage se décomposer et pâlir encore plus.  
- James… dit doucement Kate.  
- Lucy ! s'exclama Sirius alors que la jeune fille tombait en arrière. Elle fut rattrapée par Peter, qui la souleva et la déposa dans les bras de Sirius, inconsciente.  
- On rentre, ordonna Remus. Au même instant résonna un appel de Mc Gonagall, incitant tous les élèves à rentrer au château. Alors que tous les sept se mettaient en route, James, les doigts serrés sur la boule de papier qu'était devenue la lettre, partit en direction du parc d'un pas vif.  
- James. James, reviens ! s'écria Lily, effarée.  
- Kate, vas-y, lança Sirius, Lucy toujours dans les bras.  
- Viens, Lily, lui intima Peter en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, recouvertes de la veste de James.

Alors que le petit groupe rentrait, Kate resta seul devant les marches du château.  
- James ! » hurla-t-elle dans la nuit. Puis elle partit à sa suite, les yeux embués.

* * *

« James ? »

Kate errait dans le parc à la recherche de James ; le jeune homme était parti si vite qu'elle n'avait pu le suivre et écumait à présent les endroits où il aurait pu se trouver, en vain pour le moment. Elle arrivait sur les berges du lac et craignait de tomber à l'eau par mégarde.

« James ? » répéta-t-elle sans grande conviction, avec pour seule réponse le bruit du vent dans les arbres aux alentours. Elle avait froid, peur du noir, peur pour son ami et désespérait de le retrouver, mais elle savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas au château sans lui.

« James ? appela-t-elle encore dans le noir, sans grand espoir. Et c'est avec surprise qu'elle s'entendit répondre :  
- Je suis là.

Il se tenait assis sous un arbre, les genoux repliés, la lettre à présent dépliée dans sa main, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les lunettes de travers, sa chemise blanche froissée et déchirée sur la manche.  
- Tu me cherchais, je crois.  
- Un peu.  
- J'ai froid, déclara James.  
- C'est normal, lui répondit Kate en lui caressant les cheveux, maternelle. Il pleurait et elle se laissa glisser contre le tronc noueux de l'arbre pour s'installer à son côté.  
- Il m'avait envoyé une lettre pour me prévenir de sa mission, sanglota James.  
- Il était prévenant. J'aurais aimé le connaître mieux.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste du poignet, puis reprit :  
- J'ai froid.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Dedans, précisa James.  
- C'est normal, lui répéta Kate. Il y a un bout de toi qui vient de s'en aller. Tes anticorps travaillent, assura la jeune fille.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Oui.  
- Comment va Lucy ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'elle va bien.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Tu veux rentrer ou rester là un moment ?  
- Je… Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de rester ici.  
- On s'en fout.  
- Je vais rentrer, je crois.  
- Tu es courageux », déclara juste Kate en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle se leva la première pour aider son ami à en faire autant ; il hésita un instant, puis prit la main qui lui était tendue en silence, les yeux encore brillants, tentant un sourire qui apparut fané à Kate.  
Ils partirent tous deux en direction du château, James serrant entre ses doigts la main fine et délicate, comme ciselée, de Kate, se repaissant du courage que lui offrait, donnait, conférait la jeune femme avec douceur et amitié; Kate parfois enfantine, la plus espiègle de la bande, mais Kate toujours attentive et si souvent maternelle.  
Tournant son visage vers celui, grave et empreint de tristesse, de James, Kate y découvrit tout l'amour que le jeune homme éprouvait pour son père. Une larme roula sur sa pommette.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!  
Dans le prochain chapitre des explications sur l'attaque menée, vous vous en doutiez, par les Mangemorts sur le monde sorcier, et également sur les circonstances de la mort du père de James.  
Bien le bonsoir à tous (voui c'est onze heures et quart, j'aime bien écrire le soir ^^)!**

**Salcilia.**


End file.
